Wie tanke ich meinen Besen?
by 19Daydreamer92
Summary: Was macht ein Zauberer mit einem alten Besen der nicht mehr richtig funktioniert, von dem er sich aber nicht trennen kann?  Richtig. Er tankt ihn wieder auf. Bei Muggel-Autos funktioniert das ja schließlich auch.


So. Jetzt hab ich es auch endlich mal geschafft hier etwas zun posten. Der Oneshoot ist irgendwann mal zwischen zwei und vier Uhr morgens entstanden. Ich glaub das sagt alles.

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Wie tanke ich meinen Besen?**

Draco stand in seinem Zimmer, vor ihm ein Kessel, in der einen Hand ein Buch mit dem Aufdruck _Mrs. Saubers Zaubertankbuch_ haltend, in der anderen eine Flasche, welche mit einer violetten Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. In der Ecke lehnte sein Nimbus 2001. Da dieser nicht mehr der Neuste war und beim Fliegen die Altersschwäche immer deutlicher zum Vorschein kam, hatte sein Besitzer endlich den Entschluss gefasst etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, da er sehr an seinem Besen hing.

In der Winkelgasse bei Flourish & Blotts war Draco dann endlich fündig geworden. Der Verkäufer hatte ihn etwas skeptisch angesehen, als ob sein Gegenüber nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hätte, aber ihm dann doch das Buch verkauft.

Jetzt zumindest begann er zu lesen.

_Schon seit Jahrzehnten versuchen Haushexen herauszufinden, wie Muggel es immer Schaffen, dass ihre Autos auch noch nach Jahren ihren Dienst leisten wie am ersten Tag, die Besen der normalen Haushexe jedoch … _blablabla _…_ (Draco übersprang ein paar Zeilen) … _Für dieses Problem hat Mrs. Sauber jetzt endlich die rettende Lösung gefunden. Das Geheimnis liegt im Tanken und nicht, wie zuerst vermutet … _(Hier musste doch irgendwann einmal von der Anwendung gesprochen werden!) … (Ah ja.)_ … benötigt man lediglich einen mit Wasser gefüllten Kessel. … _(Draco nickte dem Kessel zu.) … _und eine Flasche von Mrs. Saubers Zauberblank._

_Erhitzen Sie das Wasser im Kessel auf exakte 67°C und geben sie dann eine halbe Verschlusskappe des Tranks hinzu. Das Gebräu sollte dann eine hellblaue Farbe erhalten _… (Gut. Das konnte ja nicht so schwer sein. Draco schraubte die Flasche auf, hielt jetzt in einer Hand die Verschlusskappe über den Kessel, in der anderen hatte er die Flasche und das Buch, dass nun etwas schief hing und ihm die Sicht auf die Flasche verwehrte. Zur Sicherheit las er noch einmal die Textstelle mit der Mengenangabe, bemerkte jedoch nicht, dass er das Buch dabei in die richtige Stellung drehte, und mit ihm auch die Flasche. Während die violette Flüssigkeit langsam die Kappe füllte und, als diese dann voll war, sich in den Kessel ergoss, las Draco weiter.) … _Rühren Sie nun den Trank drei mal nach rechts und sieben mal nach links._

_Jetzt sollte er die Ausgangsfarbe erhalten _… (Ohne zu bemerken, dass es aus dem Kessel auf seine Füße tropfte, kippte Draco mit den restlichen Inhalt der Flasche in den Kessel, schraubte sie mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit auf die noch randvolle Kappe und stellte sie kopfüber auf einen kleinen Tisch, wo sie leicht schwankend verharrte. Als nächstes griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und tauchte den Griff tief in das Dunkelbau, welches während des Rührens in ein tief dunkles Schwarz überging.) … _Klopfen Sie zum Schluss einmal gegen den Kessel und beobachten Sie, wie der Trank nun eine hellgelbe Farbe bekommt. Jetzt können Sie die Borsten ihres Besen in das Gebräu eintauchen und sie eine Minute dort drin verharren lassen, damit die Kräfte sich entfalten können _… (Ohne die Augen vom Buch zu lassen, ergriff Draco seinen Besen, tauchte ihn so tief wie möglich ein, schenkte den überlaufenden, seltsam dunkelgrünen Trank keine Beachtung und sah erst von dem Buch auf, als der Besenstiel in seine Hand verdächtig stark zu vibrieren begann. Was ging hier vor?

Der Nimbus sprang von selbst aus dem Kessel, raste wie von Dementoren verfolgt durch das Zimmer und begann, zum Entsetzen seines Besitzers, die Fenster zu putzen, oder besser gesagt, die Schieben einzuschlagen. Draco sah ihm mit offenen Mund tatenlos dabei zu. Erst, als der Besen begann, die Bücherregale nicht nur von Staub sondern auch von Büchern zu befreien, las er denn obenstehenden Text, den er nur flüchtig überflogen hatte, genauer. ) … _!Warnhinweis! Nur für den häuslichen Reinigungsbedarf geeignet!_ … (Der Besen schoss an Draco vorbei, in den Hausflur, wo er dem Geräuschpegel nach eine teure Vase „reinigte".) … _Anwendung bei Rennbesen strengstens untersagt!_


End file.
